From The Fairest
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: A serial killer stalks the Realms, and their motive baffles Spyro and Cynder, prompting them to call on the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI to crack the case. And this UnSub's identity will shake Spyro and Cynder to the core. Rated T to be safe, I own the victims and one suspect. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to a brand new tale. Our last new story was a little heavy on the crazy, hard to not be when it was literally Mortal Kombat we were talking about here. Either way, this time we're getting much more... subtle. More psychological. We're getting more into the mind of madness. Because today, we're tackling one of the most famous police procedurals of all time. Consider this a celebration for hitting it's 15th and Final Season. That's right, we're talking Criminal Minds.**

**I will be candid with you for a moment here, Criminal Minds is without a doubt one of my favorite shows to ever hit network television. Following the exploits of the Behavioral Analysis Unit across these last 15 years has been absolutely incredible. Particularly Dr. Spencer Reid, mostly because I feel I can relate to him in a lot of ways. Not getting into them here because this is more candid than I've ever gotten. This show, SVU, NCIS, Hawaii Five-O, and the new MacGyver are among my favorite modern TV shows, so it's sad to see Criminal Minds go****, needless to say.**

**But either way, that's neither here nor there. Spyro and Cynder are getting involved with the BAU, hunting down a dastardly criminal in the Realms, I won't say what kind here, since that's a bit of a spoiler. So, get ready for some deep dives into the mind of the mad, because it's time for Criminal Minds to get a fitting tribute. Wheels up in.. now!**


	2. Wheels Up In 30

**Alright, now that we have the idea established, let's determine which BAU agents we're dealing with. On this story's roster we have the cast primarily as they were in Season 10 of the show, specifically taking place sometime after one of my absolute favorite episodes, Mr. Scratch, but before the season finale. So, as such, the cast is going to be David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Kate Callahan, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. And before any Prentiss fans come after me, I wanted to put her in as well, but my script has the Replicator and... another tragic event which I will not recount here due to how spoiler-y it is for this tale, having already happened, and Prentiss left after the Replicator case ended. And since she didn't return until Season 12, I couldn't put her back in without taking out Morgan, who I really wanted to put in this tale. Then I remembered that Season 10 was one of the most enjoyable seasons for me, so I decided to set it all at that point. Okay? Glad we cleared that up. Now let's get started, this intro's dragged on long enough.**

Dragon of Mystery Presents:

A New Psychologically Thrilling Tale

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and the Agents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit

From The Fairest

(Enjoy the Show)

(Our story begins in pitch darkness, but as things begin, we can see the faintest outline of a figure, chained to the ceiling and floor, wriggling about as if to escape. And from this outline, we can see the figure is a dragoness, with scales appearing ebony and crimson, but as she attempts to escape her bonds, we can see this isn't who we think it is, as the eyes are wrong, not the classic hue of emerald green, but rather an almost terracotta brown, but reddened from tears, no doubt from cries for help, or of pain. And based on what appear to be fresh burns across her body, the latter is most likely. Within a few moments of entering the silent atmosphere of this scene, the faint sound of a record scratching can be heard, though when the music starts playing, we can't make out what it actually is, as it appears to be distorted, as if the record is extremely old or warped in some form. But as the seemingly distorted music plays, a cloaked figure emerges, apparently dancing to the tune, but not to the point where the cloak would reveal their identity in some way, while piling wood beneath their captive. Immediately, the captive dragoness starts to cry out in fear, but her cries are drowned out by this strange music as our focus shifts to the almost trance-like state her captor is in. As the track ends, the figure approaches their victim, shushes their cries, only to place a few final pieces of wood beneath their victim, before taking a torch from the wall, as well as a strange orb-like object from the table the record player is on.)

?: This should teach you...

(With that the figure crams the orb-like object into their victim's throat, and leaves it there, causing their victim to begin struggling to breathe, until ultimately giving out and breatjing their last. With their murder complete, the killer uses the torch to light the wood surrounding the now dead victim aflame. Then as the blaze reaches it's maximum height for the amount of wood put in, we cut out and resume the following morning, where a familiar violet and gold dragon is standing over the body of the dragoness from earlier, on a busy street, behind crime scene tape.)

Spyro: (Under his breath) By the Ancestors.

(As Spyro makes his comment, a very familiar ebony and crimson dragoness emerges, and this time, it _is_ who you're thinking.)

Cynder: (Seeing the body) Well, so much for getting a facial ID.

Spyro: Got that right, burnt beyond recognition. Thankfully, the teeth are intact. Once we finish here we're sending for dental records.

Cynder: This is the third one this week. This creep is escalating.

Spyro: And there's almost nothing linking the victims. How're we supposed to figure this out?

Cynder: (Thinking of something) I think I know someone.

(With that, we transition to what appears to be an office of some kind, otherwise known as the halls of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, where we focus in on one of the desks, seated at which is Special Agent Kate Callahan is working on a report of some kind as her phone rings.)

Kate: (Answering the phone) Special Agent Callahan. (Recognizing the voice) Cynder! Good to hear from you again! How long has it been?

(Now we see Cynder talking on the phone on her end)

Cynder: Good to hear from you too, Kate. How's Meg?

Kate: So far, so... teenage. What about your little bun in the oven?

Cynder: Egg's due at the end of the month. Spyro and I are both over the Celestial Moons and back. But, this isn't why I called.

Kate: (Realizing something's up with her friend) What's up?

Cynder: I know you're working with the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit specifically. We've got a real doozy of a case here. Think you can convince your team to come out here and help us out? Details are in your inbox.

Kate: (Checking her desk computer, and finding the details Cynder mentioned.) I'll have to run this by Hotch, but I think we can make it work.

Cynder: Thanks, Kate.

Kate: (Hitting a few buttons on her computer) Just sent it. If I know Hotch, we'll be able to take the case. It won't be the first time we've taken a case on a personal request from an agent.

(Just as Kate says that, the scene pans up to reveal Spyro and Cynder standing at the entrance to the BAU)

Cynder: (No longer on her phone) Sounds like we've got some hope then.

(At this point, Kate turns around and sees Cynder standing in the room, just as Hotch walks in)

Hotch: (Seeing Spyro and Cynder) Am I seeing things right now?

Kate: (Noticing Hotch is in the room) They're old friends of mine, Hotch.

Spyro: Agent Hotchner. (Shaking Hotch's hand) I've heard so much about you, only good things, I can assure you.

Hotch: Kate, what's going on here?

Kate: Cynder called me with a case she needs our help on.

Cynder: (Picking up from Kate, as if to introduce herself) We're the head homicide detectives in the Dragon Realms. And there has been a series of murders that have perplexed our investigators. And remembering Kate now works with you guys, we figured you might be able to help us out.

Hotch: (Pondering it for a minute) Can you get a briefing ready quickly?

Spyro: Finished it before we got here. Agent Callahan has the details already.

Hotch: Alright then. We'll brief the team in 20 minutes

Cynder: Thank you, Agent Hotchner.

(With that, Cynder walks over to Kate, embracing an old friend)

Kate: Well, that was easier than I expected.

(As the two friends catch up, we transition to the BAU roundtable, where the entire team has gathered to hear this new case)

Hotch: I know this case is a little out of the ordinary.

JJ: You can say that again. Never expected the Dragon Realms would call on us.

Rossi: You know if they have to call in outside help, it's going to be a tough one.

Reid: Rossi has a point. The average IQ in the Realms is an astonishing 145, though they don't subscribe to the traditional psychometric methods of IQ testing, favoring Gardner's Theory of Multiple Intelligences.

(As Reid starts into his usual speech, Spyro and Cynder enter the room)

Spyro: Given how it allows everyone to be intelligent in their own way, how could we not?

Rossi: That is one thing I've always loved about the Dragon Realms, there's so little hatred there.

Garcia: (Finishing up the case briefing) As little hatred as there may be in this fantastical land, the rate is rising quickly, based on this case. Pull out your inner Agatha Christie, because this one is a doozy.

(With that, Garcia pulls up the photos of three young dragonesses: one Electricity, one Ice, and one Earth, with the last one having the same piercing terracotta eyes as the victim we saw burned alive.)

Cynder: Over the past six days, three young dragonesses have been abducted and murdered in increasingly devastating ways. First, Electra Volterran, local college student, found frozen solid by use of liquid nitrogen. Second, Glacia Cryonus, single mother of 3, found crushed underneath a pile of rocks. And lastly, Terra Harvestra, member of a local symphony orchestra, found immolated.

Morgan: MO is all over the place, and there's no mind to element as a factor.

Spyro: And the really strange part? None of those methods killed them.

Rossi: Wait a second, if they didn't die from being frozen, crushed, or immolated, what killed them?

Garcia: Asphyxia.

Kate: They all suffocated?

Cynder: We've found indications that something was forced down their throats, and then removed before these dastardly ends were applied post-mortem. As of yet, we haven't found the murder weapon. Probably something they keep

JJ: Sounds like they could be a forensic countermeasure.

Cynder: Then there's _this_ little detail.

(With that, Garcia pulls up the photos of each of the victims as they went missing, and then as they were found, indicating a notable change in scale color)

Spyro: Each victim had their scales painted both pre and post-mortem, as indicated by the multiple layers of paint found during autopsy.

Morgan: So this UnSub is painting their scales black? JJ might be right, this definitely sounds like a countermeasure to delay identification.

Reid: Or it could be to strip them of their unique identity in some way, given how the paint was even applied to the insides of their mouths, physically rendering them as almost a shadow of who they were.

Kate: There could also be some sort of sexual component to this. Maybe they saw these three simply as objects for their own desire, yet disposable, so they wiped away anything that could identify them as actual sentient dragons.

Spyro: We've got a team working that angle. So far they've come up empty.

Rossi: I hate to bring up the elephant in the room, but this could be some sort of supremacy issue. So far all the victims are of different elements, this could be the work of any one of the remaining 5.

Reid: That could be. Despite the Realms appearing to have an image of equality and openness, there are still dragons who believe their element is superior to the rest. And so far all of the targets have been of the elements most often seen as "light" in the public eye, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Though if I had to guess, if the perpetrator has an element at all, we're likely looking at Shadow.

Cynder: We thought the same thing. They make the victims look like a shadow, as if to say "I control your existence". We're looking into known Shadow supremacy organizations, and so far nothing's come up.

Spyro: But our most likely hypothesis is that this is in fact a hate crime.

Hotch: Which means based on their kill time, we've only got 24 hours before they strike again. We need to get out to the Realms ASAP. Wheels up in 30.

(And with that, the team gets ready to hit the ground running as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, things are getting strange already. Now I know a lot of you are probably noting the title seems... odd... for this case as it appears. Don't worry, that's the intent. Criminal Minds episode titles always relate to what's going on in the case in some way. Just... keep it in mind as time goes on. It'll make sense by the end. So, what's going on here? Some sort of elemental supremacist on the run? Or is there something... more... to all of this? I will tell you this, nobody will be able to see this ending coming, unless they can decipher the clues I've given you. There should be enough to figure it out in this chapter and the next, if you know where to look, and of course, what you're looking for. I won't give it away yet, but I look forward to hearing your theories. So, now that the BAU is on the case, how is this going to go down? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	3. Curiouser, and Curiouser Still

**Welcome back to From The Fairest. Last time, we learned a serial killer is on the loose in the Dragon Realms, and has already murdered three innocent dragonesses. Not having any other alternative, Cynder called upon an old friend, Agent Kate Callahan of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. And now the BAU is on the case. But what will they uncover as the investigation begins? Read on to discover...**

(Our story opens on the sight of the BAU's plane flying smoothly over the Atlantic, heading for the Dragon Realms)

Kate: (In voice over) The German author von Goethe wrote, "Hatred is active, and envy passive dislike; there is but one step from envy to hate."

(With that, we transition to the interior of the jet, where the BAU is going over the case in more detail with Spyro and Cynder.)

Rossi: I've seen my fair share of strange cases, but _this_? This takes the cake.

Reid: It is bizarre, isn't it? Covering up an asphyxiation murder with freezing, crushing, and now immolation. I've never seen this in the FBI files. Or anything I've read for that matter. (Thinking of something) Well, save one thing.

Spyro: (Surprised) That being?

Reid: The Replicator.

Cynder: The Replicator?

Morgan: A serial killer who mimicked crimes we had solved.

JJ: I can see where you're coming from, Reid. The first victim greatly resembles the Forever People case in Nevada, the second looks like one of Leland Duncan's kills, and the most recent one was straight out of Chad Mills' playbook.

Cynder: Interesting MO. (To Spyro) Didn't we have a killer like that a few years ago?

Spyro: (Remembering something) Now that I think about it, we did! I think they even said he was a groupie of someone.

Rossi: Except these methods were used as a cover-up, as opposed to actual cause of death. And some of the details are missing. Glacia wasn't branded, and Terra was a successful musician from a prominent neighborhood as opposed to living on the street.

(At this point, a screen on one of the cabin tables springs to life, with Garcia displayed on it via video feed.)

Garcia: Huge update from the Realms. Finally got my hands on the victims' records.

Hotch: And?

Garcia: Aside from the manner of death, nothing. However, I've already expanded my search to their social media pages. And that's not all. The search on Shadow supremacists has turned up a potential suspect. (Pulls up an image of a Shadow drake with an eyepatch) Anyone familiar with a "Penumbra"?

Spyro: Familiar with him? This wouldn't be the first time we've run into him.

Cynder: He's one of the most prolific supremacists out there. The leader of the Umbran Sect, a Shadow commune. Never violent that we've seen.

JJ: Then how have you heard of him?

Cynder: A few cases we've solved involved investigating members of his group. He claims to not promote violence, we've just never been able to get him on anything.

Garcia: Guess what? You just did. He just got booked for tax evasion, awaiting trial as we speak. Well, currently he's being processed, but he's also being diverted for you guys to speak with him.

Morgan: Thanks, baby girl. We'll let you know what comes of it.

Garcia: I'll let you know if anything else comes up. Peace!

(With that the screen returns to its default state as Garcia signs off. But just as she does, Spyro's phone starts ringing.)

Spyro: (Seeing the number on his phone) Not again. (Shuts his phone off) That's the seventh call today.

Reid: (Knowing what's happening) What's going on?

Spyro: (Seeing Dr Reid's look) I take it you've already figured out.

Reid: (Stunned) How'd you know that?

Spyro: The eyes give everything away.

Reid: That... well... I have no words.

Morgan: That's a first.

Spyro: I... have a stalker. We're still trying to track them down. (Sighs) Their escalating. Its usually never more than three calls per day. This is number seven.

Reid: One major downfall of even small celebrity status. There's always someone obsessed with you.

Cynder: (Sensing something) You sound like your speaking from experience, Dr Reid.

Reid: (Suddenly depressed, as if recalling something tragic) Not personally, but yes.

(Seeing the sensitive nature of it, Cynder leaves it alone, which Reid quietly acknowledges)

Hotch: When we land, we need boots on the ground. If this UnSub keeps to their current schedule, they have their next victim as we speak.

Spyro: Agreed. We've already examined the other two scenes to death, so I hope you don't mind using documentation for them.

Morgan: We've worked with worse.

Cynder: Alright then, here's the plan of action. Kate, and Agents Hotcher and Morgan, go with Spyro, get set up at headquarters, check in with the ME, and see what Penumbra has to say for himself. Meanwhile, I'll take Agents Jareau and Rossi, and Doctor Reid to the newest crime scene.

(With that, we focus on Spyro's team, walking up to a tower of obsidian, surrounded by forests of crystals, stretching up as if to pierce the skies)

Morgan: _That's_ your headquarters?

Spyro: Welcome to Concurrent Skies, everyone. Cynder's former lair, which the former inhabitants donated for use as a headquarters.

Kate: That was... an interesting result.

Spyro: (As the quartet walks into the building and heading to an elevator) We've got office space set up for you on the 17th floor. Elora should be waiting for you. Meanwhile two of you should head for the medical examiner's office. Its in the basement.

Hotch: I'll head upstairs and get set up. Morgan, Kate, you two head to the ME.

Spyro: Good plan. (Spreading his wings while the agents enter the elevators) I'll meet you up top, Agent Hotchner.

(With that, Spyro flies back out and up the building as the elevators arrive, one going up, and one going down)

Hotch: I'll admit, this is very strange.

Kate: Trust me, Hotch. It can get crazier.

(While Hotch heads up to the prepared headquarters and Morgan and Kate head down to the ME, we transition to outside what appears to be a prominent theatre, where Cynder, JJ, Rossi, and Reid are investigating the disposal site)

Rossi: So Terra was just left here, on the theatre steps. No care for who sees the body.

JJ: Willing to bet that was the intent. They didn't care about hiding her at all.

Cynder: Got that right.

JJ: So why here?

Cynder: Still trying to figure that out. Our best bet currently, the orchestra she was part of was set to perform here next. When she was found, we had the show moved to a black box down the street.

Reid: What about Electra and Glacia? Where were they found?

Cynder: Electra was left in front of her dormitory, and Glacia on the front porch of her home just outside of town. Found by their roommate and youngest child respectively.

JJ: Okay, Electra was a college student, Glacia was a mother working outside her home, Terra was a successful musician. Could that be the motive?

Rossi: Good theory. He may be punishing the victims for having lifestyles they deem not feminine.

Cynder: We checked that out. Electra was a culinary arts major with dreams of marriage and maternity, and Terra was planning her marriage to a flautist in the same orchestra. Glacia was the only one who fits that modus operandi. (Sighs) I'll never be able to forget the look on her children's faces when I told them what happened to her. That will haunt me until the day I die

Reid: I get that feeling.

(At this point, Rossi and JJ begin their own discussion, trying to figure out what's going on, while Reid turns to Cynder, examining the spot where the victim was found)

Reid: Thanks for earlier.

Cynder: (Slightly confused) What are you talking about?

Reid: On the plane, you didn't press further when you said it sounded like I was talking about stalkers from experience.

Cynder: Oh, that. I could tell it was a... difficult subject. A trauma you haven't fully processed, even though it seems you have. Something that will likely haunt you forever. Trust me, _that_ is a feeling I get.

Reid: And given the populous of this Realm after Malefor's reign, they likely want to ensure that.

Cynder: You learn to ignore them after a while.

Reid: (Concerned) There's no way that can be healthy.

Cynder: I mean you learn to take it in stride. Realize there's better things to focus on, while simultaneously not forgetting it. It's about adapting to a new normal, not trying to get back to the old one.

Reid: It's not easy.

Cynder: Understatement of the century. (Stretching) But enough waxing philosophical, we've got a killer to catch.

(As Cynder and Reid rejoin JJ and Rossi, we transition to the 17th floor of the Knights' headquarters, where Hotch is stepping out of the elevator as Spyro arrives through an open window, leaving Hotch bewildered)

Spyro: (Noticing Hotch's look) The elevators are to accommodate for officers who can't fly. Otherwise people just fly up.

Hotch: Interesting.

(With that, Spyro and Hotch are about to enter the main room on this floor, when a female figure clad in green emerges carrying a couple of files. As she sees Spyro though, her gait appears to subtly change, appearing to become more... nervous? Is it though? Or is it nothing at all?)

?: (Seeing Hotch) You must be with this FBI unit Cynder called in.

Spyro: Agent Hotchner, this is Elora, one of our top agents. Elora, Special Agent Hotchner of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Elora: Good to be working with you, Agent Hotchner. I was just about to bring in the last of the case paperwork.

Spyro: Hope you guys don't mind working in a guest conference room.

Hotch: Any space we can get is all we need.

Spyro: Awesome. The conference room is down the hall, first door on the left. Matter of fact, the _only_ door on the left.

(As Spyro, Hotch, and Elora head to the conference room that the BAU is being headquartered out of, we transition down to the basement, or more accurately, into a morgue, where Morgan and Kate are meeting with the medical examiner, a red dragon bearing a striking resemblance to Spyro)

Flame: I will admit it, this is by far the strangest case I've seen in years.

Kate: It's cracking the top of our list.

Flame: I mean seriously! One victim is frozen, another is crushed by rocks, and the third is immolated, but all of it was done postmortem! And all without leaving a single bit of DNA evidence. Leads me to believe we're dealing with a professional.

Morgan: Were you able to determine anything else about their deaths?

Flame: So far, not much. Other than whatever they were asphyxiated with was huge.

Kate: How so?

Flame: Their jaws were all broken, prior to their deaths. If I had to guess, this object was probably the size of a large baseball and forced into their throats with so much force that it snapped the mandible clean off the rest of the skull.

Morgan: Can you tell what it was exactly?

Flame: Not quite yet. But, there is some hope.

(With that, Flame picks up what looks like a petri dish, with a strange sample in it, and hands it to Kate)

Flame: Those were removed from the first and second victims' molars. More so from victim one. If I had to guess, victim three probably had something similar in _her_ jaw before being burned. (Retrieves the dish from Kate) These are being sent to the lab straightaway. But if my hypothesis is correct, those are fragments of the murder weapon.

Kate: And what about the paint?

Flame: Now there we have something even stranger. (Turning the head of one of the victims) The paint is applied almost perfectly. A smooth coat, for the most part.

Morgan: For the most part?

Flame: (Pointing out a place on the victims heads) It wasn't easy to spot, but there's been some disturbance of the paint on the foreheads. Again, more prominent on the first victim, still there on the second, and burned away on number three. I've pulled samples to test for brush fibers or anything we can use to identify the source.

(Now we finally arrive in the conference room Spyro pointed out, where the BAU team is filling in their famous clear dry erase boards with information on the cases.)

Rossi: This is shaping up to be very bizarre. Three victims, each asphyxiated with an object large enough to break their jaws, but then their scales are painted black in a manner that would almost make van Gogh proud save for a spot on their foreheads for sure, and then their deaths are covered up with something that makes their deaths more obvious.

Morgan: Wouldn't be the first time someone's used another method of death to cover up a murder.

(And just as they've started their discussion, Elora arrives, looking for them)

Elora: Agents? Penumbra's downstairs awaiting interrogation, straight out of his sentencing hearing.

JJ: Let's hope we can get something out of him.

(Just then, a phone begins ringing. Elora, recognizing the ringtone, realizes it's hers, and takes it out to see what's up)

Elora: (Looking at her phone) There's been another murder. Just like the last ones. Asphyxiated, scales painted, method of death covered up with something else. Spyro and Cynder are already on scene.

Hotch: Morgan, Reid, JJ, join Spyro and Cynder at the new scene. Kate, Dave, and I will see what we can garner from Penumbra.

(With that, the team heads out for the new crime scene and to interrogate their prime suspect, as our story ends for today)

**Well, that seems like a good place to conclude for now. Now, if you want to know more about the cases and killers mentioned earlier in the story, hers the episodes to see. The Replicator was all over Season 8, the Forever People are in "The Forever People", Leland Duncan was in "In The Blood", and Chad Mills was in "The Fallen". So, this case is shaping up to be very strange. Perhaps a fresh crime scene and an interrogation with the Shadow supremacist will provide some sort of evidence. Will it though? To see for sure, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	4. Motive

**Welcome back to From The Fairest. Last time, the BAU arrived in the Realms and started investigating these brutal murders.**** So far, not much. But now the lead suspect has been brought in and, tragically, a fourth victim has turned up. But how will all this impact the case? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Elora, Kate, Rossi, and Hotch. Rossi and Elora are in the minimally lit stone interrogation room with a blueish-ebony dragon with a prominent eyepatch while Hotch and Kate are observing outside.)

Rossi: So, you're Penumbra. The infamous Shadow supremacist.

Penumbra: I really hate that term, "supremacist". Makes us look bad.

Elora: Last I checked, you _are_ bad. Do you know how many innocent drakes and dragonesses have died because of you and your sect?

Penumbra: I didn't sponsor any of that. The Umbran Sect is nonviolent, as I've told you _many _times before.

Elora: Bull. You just thought you were too smart to get away with it. Well, we've got you now.

Penumbra: Is that why you've brought me here? To gloat?

Elora: As much as it pleases me to, no

(With that, Rossi lays out photos of the three earlier victims.)

Rossi: You recognize them?

Penumbra: (Looking at the photos, intently) No. But they are very lovely shades... obsidian night itself must've blessed each of them. (Growls sexually) Are they single? I could definitely spend a sweet night with any of them...

Elora: News flash, pervert. They're dead.

Rossi: Not to mention that not a single one of them is Shadow elemental.

Penumbra: (As if a record scratch just played in his head) Wait what?

Rossi: (Pointing out each photo) Thunder, Ice, and Earth respectively. Each murdered, and then painted to look like this.

Penumbra: (Realizing what he just said earlier) How did I just fall for these freaks?! I think I'm going to be sick!

Elora: We're trying to solve a now quadruple homicide here. So if you'd quit being so bigoted for a minute and try to help, you might just be able to shave a few hours off your sentence.

Penumbra: (Fighting back the urge to vomit) I told you, I've never seen these monsters daring to impersonate my element before now. And I certainly didn't kill them if _that's_ what your thinking!

Rossi: What about the paint? Is that something you would do to someone you've killed?

Penumbra: (Offended) We Shadow dragons are _blessed_ to be as we are. We rule the darkness. Why would we belittle our gift with this cruel perversion?

Elora: Then where were you during their murders?

Penumbra: Wouldn't your lackeys know? You've been tracking my every move, have you not?

Elora: Answer the question, you racist scumbag.

Penumbra: Not until I see a lawyer.

(Now we transition to Kate and Hotch, observing everything.)

Kate: He's racist as hell, but I'm not thinking he's our killer.

Hotch: I'm seeing it too.

Kate: But this painting ritual is too important for it to not mean something. That and asphyxiation are the only commonalities between these three victims.

Hotch: Maybe the fourth will reveal the missing piece.

(As Hotch makes note of this, we transition to outside what appears to be a courtroom, where Spyro and Cynder, along with a few officers, have cordoned off the fourth murder scene, as JJ, Morgan, and Reid arrive, at which point JJ notices something odd about the crime scene agents, as one of them appears to be filming their arrival)

JJ: (Seeing the camera-carrying agent enter the scene) Whoa, who let the media in here?

Spyro: (Seeing JJ's confusion) Agent Jareau, these aren't reporters. Those are the officers who first investigated this place.

JJ: Then why are they filming the scene?

Spyro: Common practice around here, well, as of three years ago. We switched from photographs to narrated video. Makes it easier for a jury to follow the investigation if they can see it "alive as it was".

(JJ looks skeptical at the quote, but Spyro is prepared with an explanation)

Spyro: Not my words. That's a direct quote from the proposal. And so far, it's worked.

JJ: Interesting.

Morgan: (Seeing something odd about the victim) This is the first time the victim's been male, and the first time there's been markings painted on them. Other than that, same pattern. Asphyxiate them and cover it up with another method, looks like electric shocks this time.

Reid: I don't think that's paint... (Presses a gloved finger against the victim's head, causing some of the marking to come off) It's chalk.

Morgan: So this is chalkboard paint. That explains the smudges from the ME report, they must've tried to apply the markings before the paint was dry.

JJ: Looks like they had just enough patience to wait with this poor guy.

Spyro: His name is Pyrox Zephyrus. He was a soldier during the war against Malefor. Served with Ignitus, my mentor and Cynder's father. One of the bravest drakes I've ever known

Reid: (To Cynder) He served with your father?

Cynder: Not just that. He's my brother.

JJ: Anybody you know of have some sort of issue with him?

Spyro: There are plenty of people who have a grudge against Pyrox here. Notably some hyper-religious conservative fools out there who object to having children looking up to a gay war hero. Fools, each and every one of them.

JJ: (Noticing something in his speech) This sounds more personal than it seems.

Spyro: It is. They came after me too.

JJ: Why?

Spyro: Someone got the idea I was closeted, and that my relationship with Cynder was a cover. None of it is true. I'm bisexual, but Cynder is the only one I love.

Morgan: At this rate, I'm starting to think we may be dealing with two UnSubs. Electra and Terra were killed by one of them, while the other killed Glacia and Pyrox.

Spyro: Let's hope not. The last thing we need is _two_ maniacs running loose.

(As this narrative is going on, Reid starts to look at not only this victim, but all three of them in a different way, as if he's put something together that nobody else has noticed, except everyone's noticed that he's noticed)

JJ: I know that look, Reid. You've got this figured out, haven't you?

Reid: Not entirely, but I think I've got the thread that starts to tie everything together. Think about it, what other reason would there be for painting the victims' scales like this if it's not to send some sort of supremacist message?

JJ: They're surrogates for someone.

Reid: Exactly. This is someone who believes someone has wronged them personally.

Morgan: Then why is the fourth victim male, rather than female like the rest?

Reid: I'm thinking this victim was the most important yet. Because of who he is.

Spyro: (Seeing where Reid is going) I think I see where you're going.

Reid: Our hate crime theory may not have been far off, but we were both too general and looking in the wrong direction.

Cynder: (Also seeing where this is going) I have a bad feeling I know what you're about to say next.

Reid: Cynder, I have a feeling all four of these people were surrogates for _you._

(As this revelation is made known, we switch back to the BAU's borrowed conference room, where the team has rejoined, and is hearing Reid's theory.)

Kate: You're thinking this killer is targeting Cynder directly?

Reid: Or more likely the first three victims were surrogates for her, then they killed the fourth as a sign their working up the courage to kill Cynder herself. It's not that unusual for an UnSub to do this. We've seen it more than a few times. In fact this even explains the smudges in the paint on the other three victims

Hotch: Thus the UnSub is someone who thinks Cynder has wronged her personally.

(With that, Morgan gets the message and pulls out his phone, dialing a familiar number, and placing it on speaker)

Garcia: Wow. I'm actually surprised you get reception out there.

Morgan: Garcia, we need you to track down anyone with a grudge against Cynder. Real or perceived.

Garcia: (As we transition to her office back in Quantico) Shouldn't take too long. Just a few keystrokes and...

(At this point, Garcia is surprised at the sheer number of names that have popped up from the search)

Garcia: Holy mackerel. Apparently a lot of people hate our friend Cynder Ignerion-Zephyrus, since there are at least 10,000 names on this list, and it's still loading.

Rossi: I've heard of having enemies, but that's... insane!

Cynder: It's a really long story. (Shakily) But back during the wars, I was kidnapped and corrupted by Malefor, and... well... killed a lot of people at his command. Most of the names on that list are the families of the victims.

(Knowing this is not easy for Cynder to talk about, even to this day, Spyro reflexively throws a caring wing over her, as she rests her head on his shoulder, just narrowly avoiding tears.)

Rossi: There's got to be something we can do to narrow this list down.

Reid: Garcia, check that list for people who would have easy access to liquid nitrogen and chalkboard paint. As well as people who have enough space to hold a victim for an extended period of time with minimal disturbances, likely someone living in a rural area)

Garcia: That is a _very_ specific set of criteria, but it should help narrow this down. I will call you back if we get anything.

(With that, Garcia hangs up as Morgan puts his phone away, and just as he does, Spyro receives a message, aside from the last seven from his stalker, revealing something he dreaded.)

Spyro: There's been another murder. A fifth victim's been discovered.

Hotch: Kate, Reid, Morgan, go with Cynder to check this out. The rest of us will help Garcia with narrowing down the suspect pool.

(Now with a plan in mind, the group splits up, ending our tale for today)

**That seems like a good spot to end for now. So, it appears this isn't some Shadow supremacist thing, but a vendetta against Cynder herself. And now there's 10,000 potential suspects at least. If that number seems specific, it is. It's based on a statement from No Fury, my Law and Order SVU crossover. In the end of that story, Cynder reveals her full unwilling body count of 5,000 victims. So this list of people with a vendetta was essentially made assuming each of those 5,000 victims has two living relatives, thus 10,000 names. Now to be clear, this story is in a different universe than No Fury, that's just a fun little callback. So, what is the team's profile going to reveal? And when is this killer going to strike again, since it's clear they already have another victim just waiting to get killed. Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. The Profile

**Welcome back to From The Fairest. Last time,**** Reid pieced together a key detail of the killer's modus operandi. Each of the victims so far has been a surrogate for Cynder. But just as everyone was ready to deliver the profile, a fifth victim was found, possibly changing the profile around. Will it? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes at the most recent crime scene, where Cynder, Kate, Reid, and Morgan are investigating the latest victim.)

Morgan: They're accelerating.

Cynder: Even more so than when we called you guys in. There's never been more than two victims in one day.

Kate: So far, nothing different from the last four. Their back to killing dragonesses again.

(As Reid is examining the body, he notices something... odd about this one, a chalk marking that's seemingly out of place. And everyone notices)

Cynder: Doctor Reid? You okay?

Reid: Something's not right here... Help me turn her over.

Kate: (Somewhat confused) What are you getting at, Reid?

Reid: Something's not right about the markings this time around. They're in the wrong place.

(Knowing when Reid is on to something, Kate helps him turn the body of the latest victim onto her other side, revealing what Reid saw to the rest of us.)

Morgan: Looks like our UnSub wanted to leave us a message.

Reid: Not just us. Look at the message in particular. "Why will you not recognize me? I've done all of this for you. From: The Fairest".

(After reading that, Reid realizes something else.)

Morgan: (Seeing the look in his eyes) Alright kid, spit it out. What're you thinking?

Reid: We've overlooked half of the UnSub's motive.

Kate: You mean it's more than a hate crime against Cynder?

Reid: Yes. Because we attributed the second half to someone else.

Morgan: What are you talking about, Reid?

Reid: We knew more details about this case than we thought on the flight here. Spyro told us half the motive, and we never noticed.

Cynder: Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?

Reid: We need to call Hotch.)

(With that, we transition back to the BAU's temporary base of operations, where Hotch is speaking with Reid and company on speaker phone)

Hotch: You're serious?

Kate: It lines up so far, Hotch. The painting of the victims, the strange ways they covered up the murders. All we'd need is Spyro to confirm.

Spyro: I'll bite. What's the theory?

Reid: The UnSub is your stalker.

Spyro: (Completely caught off guard) Wait, what?

Morgan: There was a message in chalk on the last body, we think it was left for you.

Spyro: Let me hear it.

Morgan: Reid, that's your cue.

Reid: Direct quote: "Why will you not recognize me? I've done all of this for you. From: The Fairest."

(Upon hearing that last part, Spyro goes silent, and completely startled.)

Spyro: (Deadly serious) How did you know that?

Reid: Know what?

Spyro: That was the exact last message that stalker sent me before we learned about the last body!

Reid: Wait a second. Did you always get a flurry of messages from this stalker before each body was discovered?

Spyro: I can't remember off the top of my head, but I'm pretty sure that's the case.

(Just as this happens, a second call comes in on Morgan's phone, and knowing who it is, he answers swiftly)

Morgan: You're on speaker, Baby Girl.

Garcia: Okay, we've got good news and great news. The good news, we've finally found a connection between all the previous victims. And once number 5 is identified we should be able to match them this way too. Electra, Glacia, Terra, and Pyrox all have a prominent social media post involving, wait for it, one Spyro Ignerion-Zephyrus. That being our Spyro.

Kate: Well that just about confirms it. The stalker is the UnSub, eliminating people getting more attention from their target than they are.

Rossi: If that's the good news, I can't wait to hear the great news.

Garcia: And nobody's going to have to. Analysis just came back from the material found in each victim's teeth, and the results are probably the strangest thing I've ever seen.

Morgan: What're we working with here?

Garcia: It looks like the murder weapon is, of all things, a large Golden Delicious Apple. And I mean like nearing a world record large apple if it can break a jaw.

(At this exact moment, Reid realizes the real motive behind both the murders and the stalking, and everyone notices it)

JJ: Reid, we can tell you're onto something.

Reid: The minute we get back we've got to deliver the profile. I think I know what's going on here.

(And with that, we immediately transition to a few minutes later, where the BAU has called together the entire Realms police force, with Spyro, Cynder, and Elora leading the charge. But yet again, something seems off about Elora as she stands with her comrades, specifically since she's standing so close to Spyro. It's like the BAU is a footnote in her mind or something.)

Hotch: We believe the UnSub is female, whether dragon or otherwise is undetermined at this point, and likely in their mid to late 20s. Not to mention highly skilled at avoiding detection.

Rossi: If this part of the profile seems familiar to you it really should. This is the profile of the person currently stalking your captain, Spyro. Based on the last victim, we believe the two are one and the same.

Elora: Wait, if the stalker was content to just, well, stalk before now, what drove them to kill?

Kate: The key rests in the message left on the last body. A lack of recognition from Spyro, probably because he stopped answering her messages.

Elora: Then what about painting the victims to look like Cynder? You were thinking that was some sort of hate indicator.

Morgan: In truth, it still is. But now that it's clear the stalker is the UnSub, the reason she hates Cynder is clear.

JJ: This UnSub is suffering from what is known as an erotomanic delusion.

Reid: To put it simply, an erotomanic delusion is a fantasy in which the person with the delusion believes an individual, particularly a famous one, is in love with them, despite all evidence to the contrary. Generally individuals suffering from this delusion are nonviolent, but some have turned... well, dark. John Hinckley, Jr for example tried to assassinate US President Ronald Reagan in an attempt to impress actress Jodie Foster, while Yolanda Saldivar actually ended up killing the subject of her delusion, singer Selena Quintanilla-Perez. Even the fact that the murder weapon is an apple supports the idea of love being the motive, particularly since it's gold. In the Ancient Greek story of the Iliad for example, the whole chaos begins when Eris throws a golden apple into a wedding banquet of the gods with the words "For the Fairest" inscribed upon it, which was eventually claimed by Aphrodite at the cost of starting the Trojan War. Though in this case, the apple is being used by the UnSub on the belief that she _is_ Aphrodite in this situation. Using this very symbol to declare her love for Spyro.

Rossi: In other words, this UnSub believes Cynder holds the roll she deserves, in this case Spyro's wife and lover. And the fourth victim being Cynder's brother, Pyrox Zephyrus, is the most direct target yet.

Hotch: And likely she will not stop this spree until her delusion is confirmed in her mind.

Cynder: And if it isn't?

JJ: Then she might start to unravel.

Hotch: And if she unravels further, the body count could end up being astronomical.

Rossi: Knowing this, the lead suspects in the stalker case are now at the top of the list for these murders.

(As Elora hears these descriptors, something about her starts to change. It is not clear exactly what, but she seems... nervous again? Or is it something more? But, back on track, as the BAU finishes the profile, the officers in the background break from the group meeting to rework the case with this profile in mind)

Spyro: So now we're thinking the lead in the stalker case is the UnSub? In that case, we'll bring her in ASAP.

Reid: You've already got a suspect?

Spyro: The phone number that became active after the murders is the only one we've been able to track. They've been a suspect since we got the results.

Rossi: Alright then, bring them in.

(And with that, we transition back to the strange place where the killer, now revealed as Spyro's stalker, has been operating. But now we see something different of it. This time, we see her starting the record she plays while killing her victims. And this time, we see the record clearly, finally identifying the song on the warped disc. And creepily enough, it's "Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. And as the UnSub begins dancing to this tune, still as if some kind of trance, we see what lies behind the record player, a shrine to Spyro, complete with an effigy of him at the center. And on this creepy site, the tale ends for today.)

**Well that was a lot to take in all at once. So, Spyro's stalker is the UnSub, and they've been making the victims look like Cynder as a way of eliminating her by proxy. And now we learn there's a suspect in the stalker case, which now is joint with the homicides. So, who is the suspect? And are they truly the killer? Also, the use of that particular song for the UnSub's murder music, very fitting once you consider the running theme of apples. Anyways, once the suspect is brought in, how's the story going to proceed? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	6. Questioning Harlequin

**Welcome back to From The Fairest. Last time, the BAU delivered the profile on the killer stalking the Realms, revealing them to be one and the same as Spyro's stalker, and that they're killing to get his attention, while simultaneously eliminating Cynder in effigy. And not just that, but now we have a plausible suspect for all of this! Who is it? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro on the phone talking to someone, presumably an officer or other co-worker. And just as we enter, he hangs up the call)

Spyro: That was Elora. She's picking up our top suspect as we speak.

Rossi: Quick question, does this person actually _know_ they're a suspect?

Spyro: The fact that I have a stalker is pretty well known. According to Elora, they knew they were likely high on the list, and still agreed to help out.

JJ: So, who are we dealing with exactly?

Spyro: Her name is Ember Phoenixborn. Apparently she had a crush on me for years. Though, if I'm being honest, I don't think its her.

Cynder: And neither do I.

Morgan: She's your lead suspect, yet neither of you think she's the UnSub?

Cynder: Logistically it doesn't make sense. Why use 14 different disposable phones only to use your actual number the 15th time you call?

Spyro: And as well, Ember's been one of Cynder's best friends since they met up. Ember was Cynder's Maid of Honor at our wedding, and even made Cynder's dress for the Ancestor's sake!

Reid: She may have just been extremely good at hiding this delusion. It's possible she was just trying to get close to you, and making friends with Cynder was part of the plan.

Spyro: It is plausible. I don't think it's _very_ plausible, but it's still plausible.

(And just like that, Elora walks in the door with a very familiar pink dragoness with a heart pendant and a black satchel strung over her arm, who is strangely calm despite being asked to come down to the police station for questioning.)

Kate: That's her I'm guessing.

Cynder: Yep. She's obsessed with hearts for some reason.

Hotch: Kate, I'm thinking it's best if you and JJ are the ones asking the questions.

Cynder: No offense Agent Hotchner, but Ember can be rather tight lipped. It might make some sense for me to be there too.

Rossi: That's taking a really big risk, especially if she's killing people in effigy of you, your own brother included.

Cynder: No need to worry about me, Agent Rossi. Elora'll be in there too. It's four against one if she tries anything.

Spyro: Go for it.

(With that, Cynder, Kate, and JJ head off to see if Ember knows anything. And as they leave, Hotch just glances back at Spyro)

Hotch: That really was not a smart move.

Spyro: As much as I appreciate your input, Agent Hotchner, I know the people of this city better than you think. Ember especially.

Rossi: You were the one who told her you and Cynder were together, weren't you?

Spyro: Yeah, so? If she did this because I shattered her delusion, wouldn't the victims be made into effigies of _me_ as opposed to Cynder?

Rossi: When the mind gets that messed up, you really never know what to expect.

(Hearing that, Spyro looks nervously towards the interview room, where we see Cynder, Kate, JJ, and Elora are just settling into their conversation with Ember, and it's slow going at first)

Ember: So... I hear there's a lead on Spyro's stalker.

Cynder: There is, but... it's not exactly the one you might expect.

Ember: (Confused) Okay...? What exactly does that mean? Is there a suspect or not?

JJ: There is. It's...

Ember: (Interrupting) Who are you again?

Elora: Agents Jareau and Callahan from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. They're taking time out of their packed caseload to help us in solving a string of recent homicides, which their profile says were committed _by_ that stalker. So if you could kindly shut your mouth and let them work, that would be much appreciated.

(For some reason during that, Elora was angrier than she ever was with Penumbra, and after getting chewed out for a fair question, Ember looks on the verge of tears. At the sight of this, Cynder takes Elora aside and forces her from the room)

Cynder: Okay, having you in here was a mistake. You are _way_ too passionate about this case.

Elora: Excuse me if I don't want some maniac serial killer stalking my allies! Especially when they could be sitting right there planning to murder you!

Ember: Wait, you think _I'm_ that maniac?!

Cynder: (As she slams the door on Elora) I don't. Elora clearly does. And I don't know where Kate and Agent Jareau stand.

Ember: What makes you think that I'm the one doing this?! Come on Cynder, we've been friends for years! Why would I kill people and make them up to look like you? Or stalk Spyro? We both know I'm over him.

Kate: The real point of contention comes from the last number used to contact Spyro.

Ember: What about it?

Kate: The number was registered to you. The other 14 were burner phones.

JJ: In that case, you'll forgive us for making what seems like a natural correlation.

(As Ember processes this information, she just starts laughing, despite her looks giving away she's still nervous)

JJ: I'm... not seeing anything funny about this.

Ember: (As the laughter dies down) Sorry, I... (As the laughter flares again) I'm not laughing at you. It's just... (Laughs a small bit more) Sorry about that. This condition can be a real burden.

Kate: Condition?

Ember: Pseudobulbar Affect. Crying is a better indicator than laughter. That's actually the only outburst I've had all month.

Cynder: I probably should have mentioned that before we started. Ember's had this condition for about 7 years now, ever since she left the service.

Kate: You were military?

Ember: Yep. Air Defense Corps. Flew 96 raids during the war, the last one ended with a bad crash. I wouldn't take the discharge, so they put me on reserves.

JJ: Makes sense. A traumatic brain injury can lead to this developing.

Ember: And this pathological laughter has followed me ever since that crash. Though, it did inspire a change of call sign. The squadron calls in "Harlequin" any time they need an ace in the hole

Kate: Not exactly my first reaction...

Ember: Hey, if you're stuck with something like this, the least you can do is not let it drive you insane.

JJ: Anyways, how do you explain the phone number?

Ember: I can explain that. My phone was stolen a few days ago. Just before this maniac became violent. (Takes a piece of paper from her bag) And I have the police report to prove it.

Cynder: (Seeing the report) That's our stationery alright.

Kate: (Looking at the report) Reported stolen the day before the murders started. That pretty firmly rules her out.

(With that, we transition to the other side of the door and see Elora is listening in, with a not so subtly clenched fist. At the sound of chairs moving, Elora backs away from the door allowing Ember, Cynder, Kate, and JJ out.)

Cynder: Thanks for coming down. Sorry for the time-waster.

Ember: Hey, no problem. Anything I can do to help you guys out.

(At this point, Elora makes herself known again)

Elora: Cynder, Ember, I... I would like to make a formal apology for my conduct during that interview.

Cynder: Elora, we've been over this. Not everything requires a formal apology. I know you get passionate when your team is involved. But we've been over this. You still need to work on that anger.

Elora: I swear, I am doing better.

Cynder: We can both agree on that. (Changing the subject) The interview is concluded, please, take Ember back home.

Elora: (With a strange look in her eyes) Gladly.

(As Elora escorts Ember out of headquarters, we transition over to Spyro and the rest of the BAU as Cynder and company return)

Cynder: Ember was a bust. Her phone was stolen before the murders began.

Morgan: If the UnSub is using it then, all of these cases must be connected.

Reid: This gives me an idea.

(With that, Reid takes out his phone and dials a familiar number before placing it on speaker, allowing Garcia to speak up as we view her office)

Garcia: Go for greatness.

Reid: Garcia, we need you to track the last phone number the stalker used to message Spyro.

Garcia: You mean the one your suspect has?

Kate: Had. The phone was stolen before the murders began.

Garcia: Well that rules out Ember I guess. But, regardless, I am plugging it in as we speak. And... the phone is actually on right now. It's transmitting from a rural road near the city, heading towards... well I can't actually tell what it is from this satellite feed, but the place is labeled as "Eurus".

Reid: Eurus? As in the East Wind?

Garcia: That's what it says. As for what that means, I have no idea.

Spyro: Doctor Reid's not far off. Eurus is the codename for East Wind Air Base, the training facility for the Air Defense Corps

JJ: Wait, as in the same Air Defense Corps that Ember serves in?

Cynder: The very same! Ember was allowed to keep her place on base in exchange for instructing new recruits when she's not flying missions.

Rossi: If the phone is outside her base, yet hasn't been recovered...

Hotch: It looks like Ember's the UnSub's next target.

Spyro: Then we've got to get moving. I'll alert base police to be on the lookout.

(As the team mobilizes, we focus in on Ember and Elora, walking down a nearly deserted road, when Elora turns to Ember)

Elora: Sorry about that little... incident during the interview.

Ember: Not a problem. I get it entirely. You're as worried about your teammates as I am about my recruits. I wouldn't want harm to befall any of them.

(Just as Elora is about to say something else, something can be heard rustling in a nearby hedge, which catches both of them by some surprise, but Elora steadies herself and goes into attack mode)

Elora: Stay here, I'll check it out. If anything happens, run straight to the base.

(With that, Elora slowly but steadily rounds the hedge, and as she rounds it, silence falls over the scene. After what feels like a few minutes pass, Ember, curious but still nervous, approaches the hedge)

Ember: (Whispered) Elora?

(Just as Ember approaches the hedge, a cloaked arm emerges from within it and grabs Ember, covering her mouth so she can't scream before pulling her back into the hedge, causing her to drop her bag, at which point we see a few familiar brown hairs, no doubt from Elora's head, as the tale ends for now)

**And that should be a good spot to end for now. Well that was an intense ending. Looks like now the UnSub has Elora _and_ Ember. Not good. And it definitely looks like Ember is not the UnSub. So... who is? Well, I will say this. Next time, we will find out who this stalker/murderer is. So be sure to tune in for that! But in the interim, I really want to know what you think. Based on everything we've seen, who is the UnSub? And just like in a real investigation, do not leave out anyone. I'm really interested to hear your thoughts. And be sure to tune in next time to see if your theory is correct! Same time... same channel!**


	7. Unknown, Known

**Welcome back to From The Fairest. Last time, Ember was brought in as a suspect for the stalker's murders, before ultimately being cleared as a suspect. But, when Elora tried to escort her back home, the UnSub struck, kidnapping both of them. At least we assume they've got Elora, we never actually saw her get captured. And, just like I promised, today we will learn the identity of this UnSub. So, who is this maniac? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes exactly where we left it, on the road to the East Wind Air Base, only now the place is swarmed with police, led by Spyro, Cynder, and the BAU. As we zoom in on the scene, JJ is examining Ember's bag and the patches of Elora's fur.)

JJ: Something about this doesn't make sense. If any of these two was a likely target, it was Ember. Why take Elora too?

Kate: Elora would have been a witness. And not one you'd want to let get away.

JJ: Even so something about this still feels... off.

(As this is going on, Rossi spots a note behind the hedge where the UnSub hid.)

Rossi: You're going to want to see this.

(As the rest of the team files into the area, Rossi opens the note, revealing a photograph of Spyro and Cynder, with Cynder scratched out by what appears to be a serrated weapon. The strange part, Spyro is crossed out too, but in a red material, and the mark is contained within a heart)

Reid: (Noting the red material) Is that lipstick?

Rossi: It appears the UnSub has begun to unravel.

Cynder: Unravel? How so?

Rossi: If I've learned anything in my time doing this, it's that this means the UnSub plans to kill Spyro when they finally get him alone with them. And then kill themselves.

Spyro: Why on earth would they kill me if they want me to love them? And then take their own life on top of it?

Reid: So you and them can be united in death.

Spyro: (Struggling to string a sentence together) I can't believe this is happening.

Cynder: Spyro, I can already see where you're going with this. And you need to stop. This isn't your fault.

Spyro: Forgive me if I'm not too sure about that. My ignoring them prompted them to kill. We should have gone with Elora's plan and told them off on air.

Morgan: I'm with Cynder on this one, Spyro. You can't blame yourself for this.

Hotch: And if you had done that, things would probably have been worse.

Spyro: Still doesn't ease my conscience. Right now this psychopath's got Ember _and_ Elora. Who knows if they're even still alive right now.

Reid: Spyro, you can trust me when I say I get this feeling. The feeling that you've put those you care about in mortal danger. I know it feels like you can't focus on anything for more than 4 seconds at a time, or like there's no end to all of this.

Spyro: You'll forgive me for being skeptical of that claim Doctor Reid. Now if the counseling session is concluded, we're clearly in their endgame, and there are two innocent lives on the line.

(As Spyro is about to walk away, Reid looks directly at Spyro, as he says the following line)

Reid: Zugzwang.

Spyro: (Turning around, and then confused) What?

Reid: Zugzwang. A chess term. The point in the game where one of the players realize a checkmate is inevitable.

Morgan: (Surprised, but not really) Maeve? After all these years?

Reid: (To Morgan, under his breath but still audible) Always.

Cynder: (Putting it all together) This is what you were talking about earlier. Your experience with a stalker that wasn't direct.

Reid: Exactly. This exact sort of scenario took the life of someone I hold dear. I won't let you make the same mistakes I did with Maeve.

Spyro: (Confused) Maeve?

Reid: A geneticist I'd... I'd fallen in love with. Two years ago we met, and the 10 months of our relationship were among the happiest of my life, even if I never saw her until the end. Her stalker was almost exactly the same as yours, only motivated by jealousy rather than love. And even though I couldn't save her, I vowed to keep up the fight in her memory. I won't let you give up like I almost did.

Cynder: (Throwing a caring wing over Spyro) If you won't continue for Doctor Reid's sake, then do it for them. For Ember, for Elora, for everyone this UnSub's killed. We can't let their deaths be in vain.

Spyro: (Sighs) You're right. Let's get them.

Cynder: (To everyone nearby) Alright! I want everyone spread out, canvas every inch of ground within five miles of this spot!

Spyro: Teams of two, nobody goes alone. They've already got one of our most seasoned officers, we're not taking chances!

(As the officers start pairing up, Spyro and Cynder turn to the BAU, still trying to piece all this together)

Cynder: We could really use your help in the field.

Hotch: We'll catch up, there's something off in the profile we've got to figure out.

Spyro: This monster's been obsessed with me for I don't know how long, I'll see what I can do to help you out.

Rossi: I'd say that's ill advised. Nobody goes alone, remember?

Spyro: Good point.

Reid: We can discuss the profile on the move as is. Let's get in the game.

(With that everyone pairs up and the investigators head into the field, specifically into a treeline, splitting up in groups of two, trying to find the UnSub before they can kill Ember or Elora, but something is specifically bothering Reid, who is paired with Cynder.)

Cynder: Thanks for encouraging Spyro, Doctor Reid.

Reid: No problem.

Cynder: (Sensing something is off with him) If that dredged up some... unpleasant memories, I can only hope...

Reid: I've chosen not to let it overtake my life. Honoring Maeve's memory is part of why I do what I do.

Cynder: And I can tell she's honored, even in death.

Reid: Thanks, Cynder, that means a lot.

(Now we transition to Spyro, who got paired with Kate in the search parties, and he immediately notices something is strange)

Spyro: Something about this feel off to you two?

Kate: Yeah. This UnSub's been bold enough to leave their previous victims in highly public places. There's been no issue with being seen so far. So why take Elora?

Spyro: Agent Rossi did say they're unraveling.

Kate: It's still a massive change in MO.

Spyro: True.

(And just as they finish this discussion, Kate and Spyro both immediately hear a noise akin to wheezing breaths, and while approaching suspiciously, they eventually find a familiar pink dragoness. It's Ember alright, and she's not looking to good. Spyro rushes in to see if she's alive while Kate takes out her phone and dials the rest of her team)

Kate: Hotch, we've found Ember. Can't confirm mortality.

Spyro: She's alive. Barely, but she's alive. We need to get a medic in here.

Kate: Did you get that?

Hotch: (Over the phone) Having a medic sent over as we speak.

(While this is happening, we suddenly transition back to Reid and Cynder, continuing their sweep, as they see a familiar figure, clad in green)

Cynder: Elora!

Reid: (Taking out his phone and dialing Hotch) Elora is secure. No sign of the UnSub. Send a medic.

Hotch: (Over the phone) We've already got one heading for Kate's position. She and Spyro have Ember secure.

Reid: Copy that.

(With the call over, Reid and Cynder rush in to make sure Elora is okay.)

Cynder: Elora, what happened? How'd they find you?

Elora: (Not facing them for some reason) I don't know entirely. But somehow they tracked us down. They knocked me out with a chloroform rag then dragged Ember into the woods. I hesitate to think of what they did to her.

Reid: (Noting something is odd about that statement) Ember's okay. Barely, but she's still alive.

Elora: (With a strange tone to her voice) That's... good to hear.

Cynder: (Now firmly realizing something is off) Elora, what's going on here?

Elora: I'll bet she's going to be too scared to identify the UnSub. But it doesn't matter anyways.

Reid: (Now really getting scared) Why not?

Elora: (Producing a rag soaked with a yellow liquid and a knife) Because my work is almost complete.

(With that, Elora grabs Cynder in a headlock and forces the rag over her nostrils, knocking her out. As Reid tries to pull his gun to fight back, Elora throws her knife, knocking the gun out of his hand, then kicks him in the head, not quite enough to knock him out, but enough to leave him disoriented)

Elora: This is your last warning. Stay out of my way.

(After making her threat known, Elora picks up the unconscious Cynder and runs off deep into the woods with her. Meanwhile, Reid regains some of his balance and grabs his phone just as Spyro and the rest of the BAU emerge)

JJ: Reid? Reid! Are you okay?

Reid: Elora wasn't taken by the UnSub.

Morgan: Reid, you're not making sense. Are you feeling okay?

Reid: I'm fine, but I'm being serious. Elora wasn't taken by the UnSub, alright? She _is_ the UnSub.

Spyro: What?!

Reid: And not only that, she's got Cynder.

(And on this dramatic reveal, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good place to end this penultimate chapter. That's right, the next chapter will be the finale of From The Fairest. So, it turns out _Elora_ was the UnSub after all! Now all those subtle clues I left make sense. Her change of gait or distracted focus whenever she's around Spyro. Not nerves, but being that close to the object of her affections. And now you know what other Criminal Minds event I wanted to be in the past by this point, Maeve's death from "Zugzwang". Anyways, now Elora has Cynder, and is undoubtedly going to try and kill her. But... why? What triggered this erotomanic delusion? And why did she imprint on Spyro? And most importantly, will she be brought to justice? All these answers and more will be revealed next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	8. The Power of Obsessive Love

**Welcome, one and all, to the finale of From The Fairest. Last time, the UnSub's identity was revealed. And it turns out Elora was the one behind it all. But this just leaves one question: Why has she escalated to this point? Today, all the remaining questions will be answered. So let's not waste a second!**

(Our story resumes where it began, Elora's killing space, where Cynder is chained up just like the previous five victims, and Elora is standing there wearing the same cloak but foregoing the hood, just as Cynder regains consciousness.)

Cynder: (Weakly) Elora...? Why are you doing this?

Elora: (Seemingly not hearing her) You know, I never understood why Spyro insisted on publicly being with you. He and I were destined for each other.

Cynder: What are you talking about?

Elora: You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about! You never picked up on the signs that he wasn't happy being with you. I did.

(With this, we flash back to a moment unseen prior. Elora appears to be filing a case report, while Spyro is walking down a hallway, with what appears to be a depressed look on his face as he heads into his office. Out of the corner of her eye, Elora spots him holding a framed photograph, which we see is of him and Cynder on their wedding day, just as tears flow down his face)

Elora: (In voice over) I'd known for years you two weren't meant for each other, but that day cemented it. I knew you had somehow forced him to continue in this relationship, even convinced him to get you pregnant.

(As her narration continues, Elora makes her way into Spyro's office. We don't hear the inquiry or it's response, but we can tell she's asking him if he's okay, and Spyro's replying he is, saying the tears are of joy.)

Elora: He was distraught about it. But when I asked him what happened, he tried to put on a brave face about it. Claimed he was shedding tears of joy. But I knew better. I could tell he was trying to keep up this facade.

(With this little revelation out of the way, we transition back to the present day)

Elora: From that moment forward I knew I had to get him away from you. I would show him what he always suspected. That I was the _only_ one who could make him feel truly special, appreciated, loved.

Cynder: And killing those people, my brother included, was your way of doing that?!

Elora: You should see the look in his eyes when he's hot on a case. It's the thrill of the chase. I wanted him to chase me, get that thrill going, and then at the end of it, I knew he'd see what I see. But then you had to go and muck it up by calling in those FBI fools!

Cynder: Elora, this isn't right, and you know it! All these "signs", all this unspoken nonsense, it's all a delusion! None of it is real!

Elora: Shut up! There you go again, just like everyone else in my life. Telling me I'm crazy so you can keep Spyro and I apart!

(As soon as her little rant there, ends, Elora heads over to a nearby table and picks up both her record and the very same weapon we saw in the opening chapter, now confirmed as the Golden Delicious Apple we thought it was.)

Elora: Well, that ends today.

(As all of this is beginning, we transition back to the starting point for the search parties, Ember's abduction site, where Spyro and the BAU are trying to figure out what prompted Elora to snap, with Morgan specifically calling up Garcia for aid, setting her up on speaker phone.)

Garcia: I know I've dug up dirt on police before, but it never stops feeling just weird. I mean we're supposed to be allies!

Spyro: Elora has taken a dark route. We have to put her service in the police aside if we're going to stop her from doing something she'll regret.

Garcia: True, but it doesn't change my feeling one bit.

(And with a few keystrokes, Garcia pulls up Elora's entire history)

Garcia: Okay, let's see what we can find. Elora Kallistei, 10 year veteran of the Warfang Police Department. Apparently she was very good at hiding her delusion, as there's no record of her having any mental problems before now.

Kate: Seems more likely that it's a recent development, at least in terms of it's current severity.

Morgan: Spyro, was Elora at all acting weird prior to her first stalker messages?

Spyro: Now that I think about it, she apparently was always acting odd when I was around. She walked differently, she spoke differently, was pretty much a different person. By the Ancestors, am I that blind?!

Reid: These sorts of stalkers can fool anyone, Spyro.

Garcia: Hold the phone, this may prove interesting. Just pulled up Elora's family records, and I'm finding nothing but tragedy. Her mother abandoned her shortly after she was born, leaving her to be raised by her father. (Pulling up a document) Who just passed away 10 months ago.

Spyro: His death really hit her hard, he was the only family that ever cared about her. (Realizing something) And she started stalking me soon afterwards!

Reid: That's the trigger incident then. She lost the only person who ever really loved her, so she projected that onto you.

Hotch: But why imprint on Spyro specifically?

Spyro: Elora always said I reminded her of her father. Could that be it?

Reid: It's distinctly possible. John Hinckley Jr only discovered Jodie Foster through the film _Taxi Driver_. But if I had to guess, your guess is more accurate. Especially if you were the first person to try and comfort her after her father died.

Spyro: I know I was one of the first.

Reid: Garcia, does Elora have any property nearby East Wind Air Base?

Garcia: Let me check... (Pulls up a location) Bingo. Got a location. And creepily enough for this case, it's her father's old property, Kallistei Orchard. It's only two miles away.

Spyro: What are we waiting for then!? We've got to get in there!

Hotch: Spyro, we can't let you be a participant in this take down.

Spyro: WHAT?! No offense, Agent Hotchner, but if I don't go in there, Cynder's going to die!

Hotch: And if you do go in there, _you'll_ die.

(Before Spyro can interject again, Reid speaks up)

Reid: Hotch, nobody knows Elora better than Spyro. And besides, I've got a plan.

Rossi: Reid, I see what you're planning here. And it's not going to work. Last time you tried that, Maeve died.

Reid: Maybe it didn't work because I wasn't the person Diane was stalking, or the person she was really obsessed with. But in this case, Spyro is. I have a good feeling about it this time. So please, give me a chance.

Spyro: At this rate, whatever plan you can come up with is good enough for me. What's the plan Doctor Reid?

(Just as Reid is about to tell Spyro the plan, we cut to right outside Kallistei Orchard, which is now confirmed as the place Elora has held her victims, since "Someday My Prince Will Come" can be heard playing in a nearby barn. As the music begins, the BAU and Spyro arrive.)

Spyro: I'll admit it, Doctor Reid. This has me nervous.

Reid: Spyro, you've got to trust me on this one.

Spyro: I'm counting on this, Doctor Reid. If this fails, I will have your head.

Reid: Good to see the pressure's on. We'll be right behind you.

Spyro: (Sighs) Here goes nothing.

Reid: Wait, before you go in, take this.

(At that moment, Reid hands Spyro a band of silk fabric)

Spyro: What the...?

Reid: It'll make sense in the moment.

(With that, Spyro approaches the barn, just as we transition into it, to see Cynder still chained up, and Elora actually humming along to the tune as she tries to psych Cynder out, standing up and grabbing her murder weapon just as the song ends)

Elora: It looks like our little rivalry is at an end.

(And just as Elora is about to try and kill Cynder, the barn door opens, revealing Spyro in the entryway)

Spyro: That's enough, Elora!

Elora: I knew you'd catch up to me.

Spyro: You did all of this for my benefit? So I would catch you?

Elora: (Swaying slightly) I know you like the thrill of the chase. How it gets your heart going, the adrenaline takes over, the heat of the moment becomes everything.

Spyro: How did you figure that out? Nobody knows that about me.

Elora: (Walking towards Spyro with a seductive gait) I know the real you, Spyro. The you that you hide from everyone. The you that you've only shown to me.

Spyro: Of course, I see it now. How'd I miss it for so long?

Elora: You're such a good actor you fooled yourself, I guess. But you never had me fooled. I know exactly what you need, exactly what makes you happy. More than Cynder ever will.

Spyro: And I see that now. I don't know what I was thinking wasting my time with her. Now I see... you, you were the one my heart spoke to. The one who makes it feel whole.

Elora: (With a strange inflection) Then let me show you...

(With that, Elora pulls Spyro into a kiss, which Spyro appears to return, leaving Cynder on the verge of tears, mostly from confusion, but eventually she sees Reid and company outside, and realizes this is a plan to capture Elora, and most of all that Spyro is lying to her. So she lets the tears fall so as not to give it away, just as Elora breaks the kiss)

Elora: Finally, we are together. And now I have no need for her to continue living.

(At this declaration, Elora leaves Spyro for a moment and is about to try and strangle Cynder, when Spyro grabs her by the arm, stopping her)

Spyro: I can think of one. Let her live with this realization eternally. Let her live the rest of her miserable life knowing her feelings were truly unrequited.

Elora: (Thinking it over) I... I love the sound of that.

Spyro: (Placing a hand on Elora's face) Well then, why don't we leave her here to marinate in her misery, while we go someplace else, and finalize... us?

Elora: (Blushing) I'd go anywhere with you...

Spyro: (Taking out the band of silk Reid gave him earlier) I'd really love for this to be a surprise.

Elora: (Blushing even harder) I never knew you had that kink... but I have no objections. Anything for you... Spyro...

(With that, Spyro ties the band of silk around Elora's head, covering her eyes, revealing it to be a blindfold. This action is the cue for Reid and the rest of the BAU to enter the barn, and handcuff Elora while Spyro rushes over and unlocks Cynder's chains)

Elora: (Still thinking Spyro's holding her) I never knew you liked it this rough. You've surprised even me!

(And with that, the minute Spyro gets Cynder unchained from the ceiling, the knot holding the blindfold to Elora's eyes comes loose, and the blindfold drops to the ground, giving Elora a full view of Spyro embracing Cynder, the true love between them showing)

Elora: (As she's being dragged away by Morgan and Hotch) GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE BELONGS WITH ME! (To Spyro) YOU LIED TO ME!

(At that point Elora's objections become indistinguishable from normal screams as she's being dragged away to face justice. Once she's out of the scene, we focus back in on Spyro and Cynder)

Spyro: I am so sorry I had to say all of those horrible things... Doctor Reid came up with the plan. I...

Cynder: I know, and right now, I don't care.

(With that, Cynder pulls Spyro into a kiss, and he definitely returns this one willingly, as Reid and Kate look on)

Kate: It looks like second time's the charm.

Reid: Truth be told, I was nervous.

Kate: Trust me. We all were. But hey, it worked. (Pats him on the back) Nice job, Doc.

(As Kate leaves to help secure Elora for transport, Reid looks on as Spyro and Cynder continue their kiss, a smile on his face knowing he facilitated this)

Reid: (In voice over) "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." J.K. Rowling.

(With that we transition to the next morning, where the BAU is packing up their temporary office and preparing to head back to Quantico, when Spyro and Cynder walk in.)

Cynder: Good news everyone. Just heard back from the hospital, Ember's going to make a full recovery. And she's willing to testify at Elora's trial.

Morgan: You do know she's likely to pull off an insanity plea, right?

Rossi: Something tells me that may be cancelled out by the whole stalker thing.

JJ: One can hope. At least in this case.

Spyro: And that's not all. Considering Elora's crimes have left a hole in the department, Ember's agreed to come in and fill it, once she's recovered of course.

Kate: Here's hoping she actually does take the time to recover, rather than rushing into the job.

Spyro: Ember knows our rules, and she's no moron. She'll take her time.

Reid: All in all, sounds like things are going splendidly.

Cynder: Yeah, but there's one thing we wanted to ask you specifically, Doctor Reid.

Reid: What's up?

Cynder: Well, as a few of you know, we're expecting. Doctor Reid, Spyro and I thought about it and... we'd like you to be our hatchling's godfather.

Reid: (Completely caught off guard) I... I'm honored.

Cynder: Kate, I know you've got a lot on your plate with Meg, but we'd be doubly honored if you'd be the godmother.

Kate: It'd be a pleasure.

Hotch: I wish you two the best.

Spyro: And the same from us, Agent Hotchner. Thank you, all of you, for coming over here and helping us to catch Elora. We owe you a debt of gratitude.

(As the BAU leaves, JJ starts talking to Reid)

JJ: Looks like Henry's getting a godsibling.

(Reid, seeing the humor in the situation, can only chuckle at the implication as our tale concludes)

**And that wraps up our tale. This tale definitely ranks in my favorite stories I've ever uploaded. Sure it was shorter than some of my other stories, but I still feel I captured Criminal Minds pretty well. I can only hope I gave one of my favorite shows a fitting send off. I'm really going to miss that show. But, there's always reruns I guess. Anyways, as much as it kills me, I call this story to a close here. So for now, as I file away another case under "Complete", this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
